Duchy of Cumania
Duchy of Cumania- 'former The Wolverines clan. In 3 AA Dan Coumagne-Gnibeck declared himself as duke of Cumania. It was created near Alberton,PEI. History 'The Wolverines Clan Ancestor of duchy was The Wolverines clan, which was created in 1 AA. In 2 AA clan conquered O'Leary island. Island wasn't infecred but it was in 'civil war'. This island was prison island and prisoners initiated the uprising. When Wolverine came on island, they divided island into 3 parts: Orange, Blue and Northery (dependency of North region) Duchy In 3 AA Daniel Coumagne-Gnibeck declared himself as duke of Cumania. Before declaration of duchy there were two rulers of clan, two generals. Second general, Boris Smole, became a marshal. Country has established relations with other country, Queens Bay Socialist Republic (QBSR) Locust war On 8th May 4 AA another country have attacked QBSR. This country was Locust Duchy. It was start of the Locust War. On 10th may Cumanian soldiers entered Whiltshire village. They conquered Whiltshire base and north part of Holman island. On 11th may Duke of Locust Duchy, George Locust. Country had split out. New rulers wanted peace. On 12th may they've signed treaty. Cumania got Whiltshire village, QBSR west part of Charlotetown(before war they had east part) and Fernwood village whithout base. Locust duchy has divided into Duchy of Locust-Georgia, Pirathia Union and Holman Duchy. Getting rid of zombies After war Cumanians bulit a bridge to O'leary. Cumanians lured zombies on bridge and destroyed it. On 5 AA some Cumanians has found a mystery stone. It was harmful to zombies. When zombies eating, they were changing into humans. Stone was named antizombitium. Unfortunately it was extremly rare mineral. They created a machine using this stone, safezone radiator. It was After building the machine Alberton city became zombie-free. On the whole island there were only 11 grams of this stone, 4 grams were used to cure 5 people, 5 grams were used to run machine and 2 grams weren't used. Political system Country was monarchy. Duke was head of state. Second or the most powerful person in country was marshal. Also important people were generals. Sometimes generals were also counts or barons. Forgein policy Duchy is member of Midland Union. Military Country has got strong military, Royal Military of Unturned Cumanians. It has got very strong weapons because raids on Legion Clan which controls military base. Commander of cumanian military is marshal. Every region has got its division. Divisions are commanded by Majors who are also leaders of their regions. Larger divisions can be divided into companies commanded by captain. Administrative division Cumania is divided into regions, counties and cities, they are highest tier administrative division. Lower are municipalities (democracies), baronies (monarchies) and towns. 3rd adm. div. are in cities and towns (districts) Geography Duchy lays on 3 islands: PEI, O'Leary and Holman. It lays by the St.-Lawrance Bay, Edward Bay and Holman straits It borders with: * QBSR * Pirathia Union * Locust-Georgia * Holman Republic * The Legion Infrastructure In country there are no railways, only roads. there are only 2 concrete roads, C1 and C2. There are also many dirt roads that are marked: * C1: The Legion border-QBSR border * C2: C1-Alberton Harbour * D1: Plan Kelpie Bridge-Alberton Hills * D2: C1-Whiltshire * D3A: C1-Locust War Bridge * D4B: Locust War Bridge-North Holman Bridges There are only 2 bridges. They are wooden and only 1 is able to ride on it by car. This bridges are: * Plan Kelpie Bridge-connects PEI with O'Leary, not able to drive on it. Later it was called O'Leary bridge. Built by Cumanians. * Locust War Bridge-connects PEI with Holman Island. Built in cooperation of Cumania and Holman Republic. It is able to drive on it. Demographics Before apocalypse territory of todays Cumania was populated by almost thousand of people. In 5 AA were 150 healthy people. Cities, and bases In Cumania are cities and towns. Towns are divided between two tiers: Town with district (II) and without (I) There is also SZR-special zombie region. There is only 1 city, Alberton. There are also aglomerations